Far Away
by bmwsmama11
Summary: This takes place after Season 5 Episode 7 where Steve is kidnapped by Wo Fat. I wanted more form that episode, so here's what I wanted to happen. This may be more, but i'm not sure yet. Review and let me know what you think. There's language.
1. Chapter 1

**I love this song and I love where this idea is going. I have no idea what exactly will happen in this...no idea if it will be more or not. But enjoy what's there. No Smut right now but there is language, so I'll rate it as T.**

 _This time, this place misused, mistakes_  
 _Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait_  
 _Just one chance, just one breath_  
 _Just in case there's just one left_  
 _'Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That I love you_  
 _I've loved you all along_  
 _And I miss you_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
 _And you'll never go_  
 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

 _On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance_  
 _'Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
 _All of hell to hold your hand_  
 _I'd give it all I'd give for us_  
 _Give anything, but I won't give up_  
 _'Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That I love you_  
 _I've loved you all along_  
 _And I miss you_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
 _And you'll never go_  
 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

 _So far away, so far away_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _So far away, so far away_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _But you know, you know, you know_

 _I wanted, I wanted you to stay_  
 _'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_  
 _That I love you, I've loved you all along_  
 _And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_  
 _So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
 _Believe it, hold on to me and_  
 _Never let me go, keep breathing_  
 _Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
 _Believe it, hold on to me and_  
 _Never let me go, keep breathing_  
 _Hold on to me and never let me go_  
 _Keep breathing_  
 _Hold on to me and never let me go_

 **Mahalo for reading, review please. Have a great day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I kind of felt like season 5 episode 7 (Ina Paha (If Perhaps) was left in a strange spot. I hated how it just ended. I felt like I needed more, maybe some home time with Steve and Danny there to help him. I don't know, something more than how it was left. So here it is. Enjoy.**

Steve was left from the building by Kono on point and Danny and Chin flanking him. Lou coming up the rear. Steve was foggy, very foggy. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and ran through a garbage disposal. He thought he had finally gotten his father back after all of these years, but Danny told him that his father had been dead for over four years. He wasn't sure why Danny and Chin were there. And he really didn't know who the other two were. He thought he had seen the girl on TV before, when he was with Danny visiting Victor Hess int he hospital. But again, his brain was foggy. The next thing he knew, the ambulance was there and Danny was helping him get in. He was taken back by how Danny's touch seemed more than friendly. He had only met him a few days ago. Right?

 **DANNY POV:**

I shifted again in the damn chair for the tenth time in twenty minutes. I hated this chair. The nurses were trying to find a new one but the hospital was busy this week. I had refused to leave Steve. I wasn't going to let him wake up alone. He looked so vulnerable, laying in this bed. His breathing was normal, his chest slowly rising and falling. I Had been in love with him for years and I thought I was going to loose him to that nut case. We always seemed to skirt around the issue, and never did anything to fix the desires. Moments passed by, and those moments turned into hours. Lou, Chin, and Kono came to visit but Steve never woke up. Eventually my Grace came by, I couldn't put her off anymore. She loved Steve and wanted to make sure he was okay. She sat on the edge of the bed with him and eventually she laid down falling asleep, curled up against his side. I sighed. They both looked peaceful. I took his hand into mine. "Dammit Steve, would you wake up." I whispered.

"Water." His rough voice cracked.

I looked up to find his eyes looking right into mine. I nodded and got the small pink cup and passed it over to his lips, he greedily took drinks and nodded when he had enough. "Welcome back, what took you so long?"

"I was busy." Steve said, draping his arm around Grace.

"I saw that."

He nodded slightly and looked down at the warm body next to his. "When did she get here?"

"A few hours ago." I sat back down. "What do you remember?"

Steve looked back at me. "Some things. I know that I've known you longer than a few days." He smiled. "And I know this is Gracie."

"What else?"

"My father….he just died?" It was more of a question. His face didn't have the wounded and hurt look on it like it did the last time he had asked me.

"No babe, a few years ago. You were on a mission to secure Anton Hesse and his brother killed your father." I say taking his hand back into mine.

"Oh." He looked back down at Grace. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been out four days babe. Giving me a scare."

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Have you left since you rescued me?"

I shook my head. "No. I couldn't leave you. I was worried you'd wake up and forget where you were and freak out, so I've been camping out here. Rachel had brought Grace here earlier because she wouldn't stop calling me or texting me. Bugging the shit out of her Mom."

"Sorry Danno, you should go home. Take Grace, you and Rachel should have a nice evening together."

I laughed and pushed my hands together. "You realize that Rachel and I are divorced?"

"You told me that you two were married on the car ride to the hospital to visit with Victor Hesse."

I sighed and put my arm on Steve. "Babe, that never happened."

"Fuck. Have I been drugged?"

He didn't remember shit. "Yeah, Wo Fat had you on some pretty bad shit Steve. Why don't you sleep? I'll go get the doctor and then they can talk to you a bit okay?" I say standing up.

Steve nodded and wrapped his other arm around Grace. I shook my head and walked towards the door. Two HPD officers were standing guard at his door. Something the Governor had requested. I walked down the small hallway to the nurses station where I found the rest of our team and Steve's doctor.

"Mr. Williams, how is Steve this afternoon?" Dr. Greene asked.

I ran my hand over my hair. "So he remembers me some, not sure to what extent but he seems to remember my daughter. And his memories are totally fucked, thinking some stuff happened when it really didn't. What gives?" I ask as my hands finally rest, sticking them in my pockets.

"He was on some very strange drugs, his body is flushing them out. And the IV we have him on is helping, it's going to take time. Good news is, since he's awake he can probably go home tomorrow."

I huffed and looked over at the team. "Come on, I'll take you back to see him."

We entered the room and Grace was awake, but not moving from Steve's side. She smiled and waved at us. Pushing her finger to her lips, hushing us. We all made small talk again and when it was obvious that Steve wasn't going to wake up again tonight, everyone went home. Grace insisted on staying put. I agreed, this once but didn't complain. It was nice to have her around to talk to. When she had finally fell asleep after dinner, I tried to read. I tried to watch tv. I tried to do so many things but I honestly couldn't stop thinking of Steve. I was worried. I was relieved. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I wanted to kiss him. I just knew that doing it right now wasn't the right time. It wouldn't be because he was a different Steve. A Steve that was part of a different world. I sighed and finally fell asleep in a different chair that a nurse brought me.

 **STEVE POV:**

My back ached and my neck hurt. I felt like I had a huge knot in the back of my neck. I felt warm and something heavy on me. I swallowed and opened my eyes and pushed my lips together, my face was screwed up. And that hurt too. I realized I was staring at Gracie's head. She smelled like coconut and the ocean. I smiled and ran, my hand down her head to her long hair. I glanced over and looked at Danny. He was disheveled, his hair wasn't flat like normal and he had black circles around his eyes. He was snoring softly. I figured he must had finally given in to the fatigue and fallen asleep. I had to hit the head, but I felt bad moving Gracie from her position. "Gracie…" I whisper. Well I think it was a whisper, my voice sounded so rough. "Gracie…"

She shifted her head to look up into my eyes. "Uncle Steve!" She she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Welcome back!"

I smiled. God, I missed hearing her name for me. I was sure that I would never hear it again when Wo Fat had abducted me. "I have to hit the head baby, can you help me get up?"

"Sure thing." She swung her legs around the bed and pulled the covers back. I was thankful for the fact I had sweat pants on. "Here lean on me."

I tried to laugh but the pain was to much and I winced in pain. "Thanks Gracie." She helped me make my way to the head and closed the door behind me. I knew there was no way in hell I'd be able to take a leak standing up so I sat down on the toilet. I moaned as my bladder emptied itself. I heard voices out in the room and I knew Danny was awake. I washed my hands and opened the door. Gracie was there in a instant and helped me back to bed. Danny was sitting up and his hair had been fixed. Sort of. My heart ached for him. I needed him. I wanted him. Hell, I loved him. I knew he loved me. It was a mutual need. We were afraid to take the next step. Not wanting to ruin anything we had built up over the years.

"Danno, God….my head hurts like a mother fucker." As soon as the words left my mouth I looked over at Gracie. "Sorry, um….you'll have to find my wallet when I get home and pull the five dollars out."

She laughed and hugged me tightly. I looked at Danny and he had tears coming down his face. "What?" I ask.

"It's so great that you remember something."

I smiled. "I remember you Danny." I laugh. "How could I not? We are partners in crime…well I do the crime…you tell me how it's a bad idea."

Danny swallowed hard. "Do you remember anything else?"

I looked over at Gracie. "Why don't you go…ummmm….find something to do?"

She smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek as she walked out of the room. I looked back at Danny. "I was on my way to meet up with you guys, and this car came out of no where and shot me. I they pushed a needle in my arm, two actually and that's all I know. I woke up in a white room and home movies were playing…."

"Yeah we found those, I had Kono take them to your house."

I shrugged and looked out the window. "…..some gas filled the room and I tried to cover my face but it didn't work. Some woman tried to get me to eat but I spit it at her and then Wo Fat beat me, tortured me. It was bad Danny."

"Do you remember what happened to Wo Fat?" He asked.

I nodded. "We fought. He drugged me again and I felt my body giving up. I couldn't do it Danny. I tried. But when he said 'you aren't going to kill me are you…brother' and I swear to God….it took a second for me to pull the trigger."

"I know buddy, I thought you were dead when we came in."

I gave him a weak smile. "Sorry."

"Hey, you don't get to feel are here and that's all that matters." Danny took my hand.

"I was scared Danny." It was now or never.

"I know…so was I. Everyone was."

I shook my head no. "I was scared I'd never get to see you again…..to tell you…."

Danny swallowed. "Tell me what Steve?" His voice was low and deep.

"To tell you that I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too buddy…"

"Dammit Danny….no…" I pull the blankets back and swing my legs over the side of the couch and pull Danny into me. "…I love you." I pulled his head down to mine and pushed our lips together. "I love you Danny."

He looked up, his eyes filled with tears. "I love you too Steve."

I smiled and made him lay with me. "I wont ever let you go."

"What will we do about work?"

"I don't give a shit, I'll leave if it means you can keep your job, you need it to care for Gracie. But we will figure that out another time."

"Okay. Sleep more Steve, you need it."

 **STEVE POV - MCGARRETT HOME**

I woke up and jumped. I realized I was sitting in my lazy boy chair in my home. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I sighed. Something had startled me, but I wasn't sure what it was. I still half expected to see Wo Fat lurking around. I shook my head of the thought and slowly got up, making my way to the french doors leading to the lanai. I looked on as I saw Danny and Gracie playing in the shallow water on the beach. Chin and Lou sitting back and talking. And Kono sitting in the sand by them. I sighed, I had a hard time remembering Kono and Lou. The doctors said it was because of the drugs I was given. I picked up the sunglasses on the table and put them on. Sunlight was a bother to my eyes. I had gotten home early that morning and judging by the way the sun light, I figured it was early afternoon. I slowly made my way over to the group of people.

"Hey howzit boss?" Kono exclaimed.

I nodded. "I'm okay. Thanks." I kept my eyes trained on Danny. "Did I teach you to be a sniper Kono?" I looked over at her.

She smiled. "Yeah boss, you taught me years ago."

I nodded and turned my attention back to Danny and Gracie. "Lou, you and I talked about going to breakfast a few weeks ago right?"

"We did talk about it, we haven't gone yet. Want to go sometime soon?"

I nodded. "Sure. Maybe when I can drive again."

"So when you proclaim your love to Danny?" Chin asked.

I whipped my head around and looked at Chin. Thankful that my sunglasses were on. I got slightly dizzy and regained my balance, not before Lou jumped and grabbed my elbow. "What makes you think that I did that?"

"Danny told us." Kono said smiling. "Bout time brah, you two are meant for one another."

I laughed. "Yeah, we haven't talked to Gracie yet so don't say anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it, that's a conversation for you and Danny." Chin said with a grin. "Sit down Steve."

"I'm okay." I say slowly making my way down to Danny and Gracie. I sat in the sand with the water lapping at my feet. I watched as they swam around and played water games. I laughed when Gracie went under water. I smiled, knowing I had been teaching her to hold her breath for a long time. She pulled him under twenty seconds later. And she ran up towards me. I smiled and took her into my arms. Danny was annoyed, but laughed. Pointing at the two of us. I held on to Gracie. "Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm fine Uncle, how are you feeling?"

I nod. "Okay. Hey, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Danno told me I could talk to you about this…" I watched as Danny pulled himself from the water and moved around us, giving me space. "…you know that I love Danny right?"

Gracie laughed and placed her hand on my cheek. "Uncle Steve, I know that you and Danno want more out of your relationship. And I'm fine with it. I've known you since I was nine and you make us both happy. It may be strange for me to see Danno kissing you or whatever, but understand I've known he's been BI for a long time. I've just never see with with men, so don't worry about me okay?"

"Okay Gracie." I say hugging her one last time before standing up, I noticed that everyone went to the shade of the lanai. "Hey I'm going to lay out on the recliner chair in the sun for a bit okay?"

"Okay, I'll have Danno wake you do you don't get burned."

I smiled as she walked up the lawn to stand next to Danny, who kept his eye on me. I knew they were talking about me but I didn't care. I laid down on the blanket that someone had laid out. I laid on my back so the sun could warm my scars.

DANNY POV

I looked on as Steve had slept. He looked so peaceful. I was glad that he was here and okay. Gracie gave us her blessing and I knew that from here on out it would be pretty simple. Steve said that the Governor was okay with it and didn't want us to change up the dynamics of the team. I stood and slowly made my way over to Steve. He looked better than the hospital, but the nightmares kept him away. Gracie was picked up by Rachel and Stan, so it was just Steve, Kono, Chin and myself.. I sat down and placed my hand on his back. He stirred a little but relaxed under my hand.

"Hey babe, you need to wake up or you wont sleep tonight."

"Sleeping pills."

I smiled. "Yes you have those. Want some food?"

Steve swallowed and smiled. "I want that dish that Kono makes when I'm sick, I don't know what it is. Hell, I don't think I've ever known."

I smiled. "You remember Kono?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. And Lou, is he doing okay with all of this?" Steve kept his eyes closed.

"Yeah he's fine. We are just worried about you buddy. I'll have Kono make that food for you."

"Mmmmk, Thanks Danno."

"Up super SEAL…" I say pulling his arm up.

He groaned and sat up. "How many days do we have off?"

"A week."

"Good, stay with me."

I smiled. "You got it babe, lets go take care of that food okay?"

Steve nodded as I helped him stand up. "I love you Steve."

"I love you too Danno."

 **Mahalo for reading and remember to review. Let me know what you want me to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was never planning on making this a full story. But it somehow turned in this long drawn out story. I can't really tell you how long this will be and how it will end, because I don't even know myself. I appreciate all of the reviews and the support. Please keep it going, it makes me want to do more! It makes me want to write better and write more. I totally appreciate it. I'm not really doing anything in order so most of this is just coming out of no where...I've been re-watching seasons 1-6. I only have Netflix and i haven't been able to see any of season 7 yet. which kills me but i may jump around a lot. but you'll understand. :-) Enjoy!**

 **SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:**

Steve progressed nicely once he was home. The drugs were out of his system and he had gotten back to his normal routine in the morning of his six mile run and a six mile swim. I was happy that things had returned to normal and he was able to move on with his life. He felt at ease. He felt like he could finally put his past of his father's murder six feet down. The one thing that still plagued him was Danny. As he sliced through the water that morning heading back towards the shore he wondered why he and Danny couldn't seem to talk about where they should go from here. Yes, they knew that they loved each other, more than what they should maybe. They shared a kiss, sure it was in a hospital and it wasn't exactly what Steve had in mind for his first kiss with Danny. But it was a step in the right direction. But that step in the right direction was then replaced with bad dreams that Danny had to fight off for Steve. The random questions of what day of the week it was, questions that Steve should know but couldn't remember. Danny never left his side, unless Steve asked him to. Which was only a few times. Mostly to be left alone to shower or soak in the large tub. As soon as he was cleared for work, they had a murder that the team spent over a week on. Then Steve was on base for another week, making sure that he had never let any information slip while under the drugs. He was tired and wanted time to himself. He thought about taking a few days off but then decided against it. He reached the shore and looked up to find Danny standing on the edge of the grass keeping his shoes away from the sand. Steve smiled and approached the man.

 **STEVE POV:**

I ran up towards Danny, holding my towel in his hands. He threw it over to me and I caught it, wiping my face and arms off. "Hey, you are up early." I smile.

"Yeah, well that happens when you don't answer the phone. And I worry." Danny's hand in the air.

I laugh. "Sorry buddy. I needed to get up early. I was tired of being in bed."

"Sleep last night?"

"Not since you left my bed." I say looking at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, we haven't had much time to talk have we?"

I shook my head. "We were supposed to go out last week, but that case kind of ruined it."

"Our works tends to do that doesn't it?" His hands opening wide.

I stepped towards Danny, the towel hanging around my neck. I took his hands into mine, making them still. "Do you want this Danny? Do you want there to be an us?"

He looked up at me, his eyes standing out against the blue button up. "I do Steven. I just….." He tried to pull away from me, but I stilled him.

"But what D?"

"...I just am worried that you will get tired of me, and try to move on."

"Danny, I'd never do that to you. I care to much to do that. But I feel like if we don't try then we wont ever know if what we have is real or just in our head."

"So we are going to try this right?"

I smiled and pulled him into me, his body flush with mine. "Yeah. Tonight, lets go on a date. Anywhere you want to go okay?"

He smiled at me. "Okay. Any place?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

"I'll make reservations later."

I pushed my lips against Danny's. The kiss was full of nose bumps and teeth. We managed to slip in a little tongue but it was okay. I felt sparks and I knew Danny did too by the way he was looking at me. I heard my cell ringing and I pulled back just enough to pick it up. "McGarrett." I listened as the details came through the phone from HPD. I hing up and looked at Danny. "We got a case."

"I'll meet you at the Palace?" Danny says.

I nodded and got up into the shower to change. Once at the Palace we went down to the crime scene.

As the team checked out the crime scene, there was a dead body in the pool ducked taped to a chair and shot. The team spent the morning waiting around for the ME and looking through the house for clues. They discussed the reasons for why the body would be shot and then thrown into the pool, and eventually moved inside to look around the house and start looking for other clues. Danny had realized that the man had pictures of his son around the house but no wife. He ran outside and Steve called after him and looked on as he caught their victims son before he came up the drive way. They were able to call the boy's aunt and her husband to come get the kid. They ran down leads and the mans accounts. They soon had realized that a local valet company was targeting people and they assumed that this was a home invasion. So they had planned raid that night once they figured out where they robbers were being held. They rescued the family and took down the invaders. Once that led them back to the sister of the vic, they found that there was a gun that had been involved with one of the kids that trained at the gym. When Steve went after the guy that had the gun originally he took the guy on in a hand to hand fight, breaking the mans shoulder. Danny was yelling at him, but they soon realized that the man they had gotten didn't kill. Evidence pointed to the sister's husband and it left Danny and Steve standing in the bull-pin with the rest of their team.

"So I guess you didn't get the date?" Chin asked.

"No, that case robbed me of a great dinner." Danny complained throwing his hands in frustration.

"You could always go tonight?" Kono offered.

Danny looked over at me with a small hint of hope. "Yeah?"

I sighed. "Sorry, I have a meeting with the Governor at five."

"Figures." Danny said sighing. "I'm going with them to Kamekono's. Come by later?"

I nodded. "I'll be there about six."

Danny stepped up to me and pulled me into him for a quick kiss on the lips. It was much better than the kiss we shared the previous day. I smiled into his mouth and kissed him again. "I'll try and not be to late Danno."

"Uh huh. I'll catch you soon Danno."

With that Steve left the office and headed towards his truck. He was headed home though, not to the Governor's mansion. He smiled knowing he has one up on Danny. He had called the Bali Steak & Seafood restaurant in the Hilton hotel. It was a very difficult place to get in and they were always booked. But Steve called in a favor to the manager of the hotel and got a secluded table with a great view. He was assured that everything would be perfect. Steve go home and showered and changed to to a black suit with a white button down dress shirt with a black bow tie. He knew the way Danny was dressed would be dressy enough. He looked in the mirror and was satisfied with they way he looked he went out and headed back to his truck.

 **DANNY POV:**

We sat around the table as Kamekono gave us all little gifts in red boxes. "What is this?" Kono asked.

"It's a present, hey where's the Big Kahuna I wanted to give him his gift?" Kamekono asked.

"He said he would be late." I answer playing with the water bottle in my hands.

"Why does that make you so blue haole?"

"He and Steve are trying to date." Chin spoke up, not giving me a chance to answer.

"Cool." Kamekono said. "Open up the gifts."

I opened mine. "What is this?"

"It's for when I start my helicopter business. Island tours." The large man smiled.

"I'll give mine to Chin, cause I'm sure this will land in the front lawn of someone's house." I say sighing. All I wanted was Steve. I didn't want this. I just wanted to spend time with my guy. Or whatever he was to me.

"So you will all get your rides when I get my license." Kamekono said.

"Wait you bought a helicopter and you cant fly it yet?" Kono asked.

"Technicality sister." He said smiling. "Oh there he is."

Everyone looks up and past me. I turn my head and I dammit if I didn't get hard instantly. I swallowed. "007 in the house." Someone said. My breathing increased and I felt a blush coming over my cheeks. "That's a rental for sure though, he's going to need a bib." "He looks smooth though." "Yeah!" All of our friends were saying behind me.

Steve approaches me and put's his hand out towards me. "What…what are you doin'?" I gladly accept his hand and he pulls me up to him. Within seconds he lifted me up in a bridal position.

"I'm taking you to dinner." His voice was low and sexy. He then leaned in and kissed me sweet and slow, my fingers tangled into his hair.

He carried me off towards his truck while a smile was plastered to my face, I waved at everyone. "I like this." I said into Steve's ear.

"Oh you like this huh?" He let me down and I slid into the middle of the front seat.

"Oh yeah, I thought you weren't good with romance."

He smiled widely at me. "You haven't seen nothing yet Danno."

Steve got to the Hilton and parked with valet. He took Danny's hand and intertwined their fingers together. They made their way up to the Rainbow Tower. Where they were taken to their private table. Danny turned and looked and Steve with a smile. Steve got him in his seat and sat down across from Danny. They ordered red wine and appetizers. Danny ordered steak and Steve ordered sushi. They talked about their relationship and where exactly they wanted it to go, kept their conversation away from work and tried to keep it on them or things about Grace. Eventually Steve ordered desert and the conversation turned pretty serious. Steve reached across the table and took Danny's hand in his own.

"Danny, I have to be honest here…." Steve says looking right into my eyes.

I felt slightly nervous I tried to hide it. "What's that?"

"I love you Danny. This was amazing. I loved this night. It was perfect, I really am surprised we kept this conversation about us, not about the job." Steve says squeezing my hand. "I think we've been trying to hard, I feel like if we keep things simple it will be easier for us to work this out."

I smiled. "I agree Steve. I just, I'm worried that we will fight at work or be in a huge fight and take it to work."

Steve nodded. "I understand that. It worries me too, but I think we can work it out. I think we'll be able to figure this all out."

"Did you tell Denning yet?"

Steve sighed. "I have a meeting with him tomorrow morning, first thing."

"What are you going to tell him?"

Steve flashed me his grin. His one that he only lets me see. "I'm going to tell him that you and I are dating."

I smiled back at him. "That sounds good to me."

"Yeah I thought it would. Are you ready to get out of here?"

I nodded as Steve got up to pay the bill. I glanced at the bill and I damn near had a heart-attack. It was well over a hundred dollars. Once we got out back towards the truck he pulled me into him and pushed me against the truck his lips on mine, turning the kiss dirty within seconds, his hands roaming all over my body slanting our heads so he can kiss me deeper. Our tongues massaging, learning one anothers mouths. Moans escaping, bodies trembling. Sparks flying. When he pulled back he rested his head on mine. "Danny, I love you."

"I love you too."

He drove me home and walked me to the door. We kissed again but didn't keep it as dirty as we did before. We said our goodbyes as he went home. I got inside the house and closed the door. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I couldn't believe that Steve and I were going to make this work. We were starting this new relationship. I sighed, when I touched my lips with my fingers. His lips felt like silk on mine. I smiled and pushed myself away from the door. Locking the house up and and setting the alarm. It was late and I was tired. I made my way over to my bed and pulled my clothes off and got into bed. I looked at my phone to find a text message from Steve.

 _I had a fantastic time tonight Danno. Thanks for going to dinner with me. Steve_

 _I had a great time too. I'll go with you anytime babe, you know that. Danno_

 _Want to come over tomorrow for dinner?_

 _Yeah, I'll make sure to distract you._

 _Good night Danno._

 _Good night Steve._

 **Mahalo for reading! Please remember to review! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we go again. I hope you enjoy and please review. I love reading them.**

Steve had slept soundly that night. Dreams filled with Danny and not the others that plagued his past. He knew that things would be tough in the work place but he was doing his best to control his feelings. Mostly because he didn't want the dynamic to be messed up, they had a good things going. They had the best team. He hoped that they could find a good balance between work life and home life, but he did know that sooner or later that he and Danny would fight and they would take it into the work place. He started morning like he always did, his run and swim. And headed off to his meeting with Denning. Danny on the other hand was a bundle of nerves. He slept good but he was also nervous about what the Governor would say, he hoped that he wouldn't dismantle 5-0. He needed the job, even though Steve said that he would leave the team if it meant that Danny would have a job he also didn't want to do this job with out Steve. He got up and didn't even bother with his coffee that morning, he didn't think his stomach could even handle the acid from his favorite morning drink. He got dressed and headed into the Palace, hoping that he could find something to keep his brain busy until Steve got there.

STEVE POV - GOVERNOR MANSON

I stood up when the door to Denning's office opened up. I put my hand out to shake the man's hand. Which he accepted. "Governor, good to see you. Thanks for making the time to see me this morning."

"I don't like that I had to rearrange my morning for this meeting, so it better be good."

If I wasn't nervous before, I was defiantly nervous now. "So, listen…" I say sitting down and leaning forward. "…I've entered a relationship with a co-worker." I felt like I was sweating bullets.

Denning sat up and frowned at me. "Whom?"

I swallowed hard. "Detective Danny Williams." My heart was going to jump through my chest. I knew it was.

"I see." He said folding his hands on the desk in front of him. "Apparently you don't have the same regulations as the HPD and other law enforcement agencies. I do appreciate that you have informed me and didn't let my office get slapped in the face by this." Denning sighed. "I'm more worried how things will be handled in he work place though, I think I'll have my office get a therapist for you guys. At least one session. I want to make sure that the two of you can keep work and personal life separate."

"Sir, not that I'm not relieved, because I am but we have only been on one date and we haven't even been able to discuss things yet. We've been to busy with work to actually sit down and work out how we would act at work."

Denning nodded. "Well, I think seeing a therapist would be a good starting point. I'll make sure that she's aware of things and when she gives me a report I'll decide weather or not you both could even remain in the same office."

I swallowed. "Sir, if it comes down do it. I will step back and go back go active duty. I will not put Danny in a position of loosing his daughter because he doesn't have a job."

Denning nodded his head. "Okay. That's noted and I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Go meet with Becky and she'll get that appointment for you. I'm sure you are aware of Detective Williams' schedule and the appointment will be made ASAP."

"Yes sir." I say standing up and heading over to make the appointment with his aid.

Once the appointment was made four days from now on Monday morning I made my way over to the Palace. I got through the doors and walked back security and up the steps to the 5-0 offices. When I walked in I saw Chin working on the smart table and Kono checking our vests and other weapons. I walked in and stood by Chin. "Where's Danny?" I ask.

"He is in the bathroom brah, he doesn't seem good today." Chin said looking up at me.

"Yeah I'd say he lost his breakfast but I'm positive he didn't eat." Kono said giving me a sad smile.

I sighed. "Dammit." I mumble. I head in to my office and pull a bottle of water from the fridge and a banana from my desk. I found a disposable toothbrush and head over to the office bathrooms. I hear Danny dry heaving. "Danno, where are ya buddy?"

Danny grunted and stuck his foot from under one of the stalls. I went over and opened the stall door. I bent down and rubbed his back. "Shhh, it's okay Danno. It's okay." A few moments later Danny sat down and looked up at me. "You okay?" I say looking at his sweat slicked face.

He nodded. "I just got so nervous Steve."

"I know buddy, but the meeting went okay…we'll talk about it later okay? Right now I want you to sip on this water and then eat the banana." I rested my hand on Danny's knee. "Babe, your shirt is soaked. I'm going to go get you a new one."

"I'm out of shirts." Danny said after taking a sip of water.

"Okay, I have a shirt I think you can wear. I'll go look…stay here okay?"

I ran out of the bathroom and right into my office. Chin and Kono looking on. Wondering what was going on. Lou came in. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Danny is sick, doesn't feel good."

"Do you need help?" Lou asked.

I shook my head no. "I got him. I'll be back in a minute, actually can you close the blinds to my office?"

"Sure thing boss." Lou said smiling.

I got back to Danny and he was just finishing the banana. "Did you want to brush your teeth?" I ask.

He nodded and I helped him up. His body was shaking. I handed him the toothbrush and brushed his teeth and then threw it away a few minutes later. "Okay buddy, let's get you out of this shirt okay?"

"I hate that you are helping me with this." He says.

I smile. "Danno, it's okay. It's what we do right?"

He nodded again. I unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on the sink and handed him my t-shirt. A white one. His muscles stretched the material and dammit if I wasn't getting hard. "Was Denning pissed?"

"No. It's going to be okay. Let's get you to lay down, are you sure you aren't sick?"

"No, pretty sure it's from nerves."

"Why don't you go home, or at least to my house. You can rest."

"I don't want to leave, I just want to go lay down for a few minutes."

I smiled and nodded my head. I walked him to my office. "Lay down here, do you want a sweatshirt?"

"Please." Danny said sitting down.

I got out one of my hoodies and threw it over to him. He pulled it on and laid on the couch. I walked over to Danny and sat on the small table in front of the couch. "Hey Danno, I'm going to grab some papers and go work in your office."

"No, please don't go. You wont disturb me if you work in here."

I smile. "Okay Danno, you just rest here for a while. I'll be right back."

DANNY POV:

I woke up and stretched my body on the small couch. I looked around the office and saw papers all over the coffee table in front of me. I realized that Steve had been working in here like I had asked him to. My stomach was empty but I knew that Steve said everything was okay. I nodded my head and stood up and walked out of his office, finding everyone sitting around the smart table eating food.

"There's sleeping beauty." Lou said smiling.

"Yeah.." I say with a half smile.

Steve turned his head and looked over at me. "Feeling better Danno?"

I nodded and swallowed. My mouth was dry. I stood next to Steve and took the water bottle from his hands and took a long swig. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Over five and a half hours." Steve says looking up at me.

"Damn. I didn't realize…."

"I think that stress will do that to you." Chin says picking up his sandwich.

I took a deep breath in through my nose. And picked up the other half of Steve's sandwich. "Yeah I could eat too."

"Do you always take what's his?" Lou asked nodding towards Steve.

"Pretty much." I say taking a bite.

Steve laughed. "Sit down Danno."

I nodded and sat where Steve was at. "What did Denning say Steve?" I ask before taking a bite of food.

Steve sat in a new chair that he had brought over. "Later Danno."

"Steve, I'd like to know if I still have a job." I say looking over at him.

Steve huffed out in annoyance. "Yes, Danno you have a job. Now can we just finish lunch so I can head home without any issues for the day?" Steve jumped up when his office phone started ringing.

"Oooo, your gonna make boss man mad." Kono said throwing her paper towel on the surface.

"Well, I think I should be told what's going on. That's why I got so stressed out this morning."

"Just be patient. Steve's clearly dealing with things as he sees fit, because he's been on the phone all morning." Chin said taking a drink of his coconut water.

Steve flew out of his office and made large steps over to me. "What's up Steve?"

"I gotta go. I'll be back okay? See you at six?" He asks me.

"Ummm yeah sure."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my head. "Everything's fine." Steve ran from the office.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "He say's that when he doesn't want to tell me the truth of anything."

"What do you think it is?" Kono asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is…it must be big." I say sighing.

LATER THAT EVENING-

I parked my car next to Steve's truck. I climbed out and headed towards the front door. I was nervous, I wasn't sure if I should knock on the door or just open it. It was a second date. And usually on second dates I would be throwing myself at the person I was with. But with Steve this was different, I wanted to do things right. I wanted to make sure we didn't screw things up. I knocked on the door, waiting for a answer. The door flung open and Steve stood before me wearing a pair of washed out dark jeans and a white t-shirt. "Hey Danny."

I smile. "Hey. You look…" I put my thumb and pointer finger together on both hands. "….fantastic."

He smiled that one that's reserved only for me. "You look damn good in my shirt, I've wanted to rip it off of you all day long."

I stepped in and Steve closed the door behind me, and pushed me up against the door. His hands touching every part of my body that he could. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touches, his lips on my exposed skin on my neck. His teeth nipping at various parts. He was sure to suck on my most sensitive parts that made me moan out. He had his hands up over my head in seconds his eyes looked right in to mine, I felt like I could look into his soul. He eventually took me to his bedroom, where we made the most meaningful and romantic love making that I had ever had in my entire life.

When I had woke up it was two hours later. I rubbed my face and walked into the bathroom to relieve myself and a few moments later I walked over to Steve's dresser and pulled out of of his sweat pants and a t-shirt. I pulled the clothes on and slowly made my way down the stairs where I found Steve standing in front of his grill. He looked up and smiled. "Morning there Danno."

I laughed. "Morning.." I took a deep breath in. "What are you grilling?"

"Chicken and vegetables." He answered reaching out for me. I walked into his embrace. "Sweet potatoes."

I kissed his cheek. "Sounds good babe. I get the feeling your trying to butter me up."

He smiled. "Go get some beers, and we'll talk okay?"

I nodded and made my way back inside the house and took a few beers from the fridge and pulling out the butter for the potatoes. I went back outside as Steve was dishing the food out on to the plates. He turned the twinkle lights on and lit a few torches. I knew he was going to tell me something bad, but I wasn't ready for it. I wanted to live in a bubble. "Looks good Steve." I say sitting down as he put a plate in front of me. "Alright, what's the news?"

Steve smiled and sat down, cutting into his chicken. "Denning said that he didn't want anything to change. So he's putting us in for therapy, Monday afternoon at 1300."

I released a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. "Why?"

"Wants to be sure that we can manage work and personal life. I told him if it came down to us being separated that I'd back off…I'd go back to active duty." Steve says looking into my eyes.

"You cant do that, you cant make a decision like that without me."

"Danny, you need the work. I can reactivate my commission, except I wouldn't be doing anything dangerous." He smiled. "I'd have to be gone four or five months out of the year, I could fly back on weekends."

"To where Steven?" I drop my fork and knife in my plate.

"Coronado."

"You are going to be training SEALS?"

"If we have to split up yeah, Danny. I don't have another choice."

"I cant believe this right now. What happens if we cant do this?"

"Let's just try and figure things out Danny okay? I'm sure we can pull through and make them see we can work without dragging our personal crap into the job." Steve says.

I sigh. "I just feel like you've been hiding this from me all day and didn't tell me."

"Well I have. I didn't feel we should discuss that at work. It was a personal mater…."

"About the job Steven." I stand up and start pacing.

Steve sighed and pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Dammit…" He mumbled digging his phone from his pocket. "McGarrett." He looked at me and sighed. "Yeah, we can be there in twenty."

"We gotta go?" I ask.

He nodded. "A cafe down town is being robbed."

I look at the watch on my wrist. "It's nearly nine thirty, why so late?"

"I don't know, that's weird right?" He says jumping up and heading into the house. I followed him as we went and changed out clothes and headed down to the scene.

Steve and Danny rolled up on the scene to find that HPD had already got up a secure line set up. And Steve jumped into control right away, he got the situation down. Until one of the men that was inside said he wanted the man with the blonde hair to come in place of the hostages. Steve told them no and they could take him. They demanded that Danny come in and he'd have ten minutes to comply or they'd start shooting hostages. Steve threw the phone into the SWAT truck.

I was angry, I looked over and saw Danny looking right back at me. I shook my head and walked over. "Bad news."

"What's going on?" Danny asked, his arms folded in front of him.

"They want you to go in Danno, and then they will release hostages. If we don't comply then in ten minutes, hostages start dying." I say.

"I can get the guys from SWAT to stand by, Danny can get the guy to come in real close and we can get a sniper to take the guys down." Lou said.

"There's three guys in there, so we'll need three snipers." Chin says looking between Danny and I.

"How do you feel about it?" Kono asked nodding towards me.

I knew I wasn't doing well with the idea. My hands were in tight balls. "Danno…" I say as I move towards the SWAT vehicle. "…I don't like this. How do you feel?"

"I don't like it either. I feel like it's a trap."

I nodded. "Me too. You say the word and I'll figure something else out, maybe there's a back entrance that I can get into."

"Well, I don't like that either Steve. I don't want either of us to be in a dangerous position."

"We have to separate work from personal Danno."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Right. Send me in."

"Be safe Danny. Please." I say as he removed his weapons.

He turned around as he started to walk towards the Cafe. "You know I will babe."

I couldn't stop the bad feeling that washed over my body. After a few moments the hostages were released. "Steve!" Lou shouted coming towards me. "Snipers are in place and they have a good shot on on three men."

"Take them." I say with my arms folded in front of me. My heart was hammering in my chest fast and within moments the first man dropped and then the second, but the other man took Danny and held a gun to his temple. "Oh god." I breath out. I move over to where Kono and Chin were standing. I felt light headed. I didn't have control of this situation anymore and Danny looked terrified.

"What's the plan Steve?" Chin asked.

"Kono, get me your sniper rifle from your car." I demand.

She returned a moment later. "Here you go boss."

"It shoots straight right? I have on chance Kono." I looked her in the eyes.

She nodded. "Yes boss."

I moved to the camaro and laid down on the ground at the back end of the car. I set up the rifle and got my scope adjusted, I stuck the ear plugs in my ears and got the target in site. My hands where shaking, I took a deep breath and held the gun firmly in my hand I released the breath. I took another deep breath and pulled the trigger I watched as the man shot his own gun as he dropped. "NO!" I shout scrambling to my feet and running towards the building.

 **:( :( :( :( :(**


	5. Chapter 5

When Steve saw the man pull the trigger to his own gun, he saw Danny go down with the man. Steve wanted the man alive, so he only shot the man in his shoulder. He knew that bullet ripped the man's shoulder to shreds. He ran hard and fast into the building. He knew there was still threats in the building, but he had his Sig pointed and ready to fire. As he got to the glass doors he saw the man laying on the floor, screaming in pain. He kicked the gun aside and stepped over the man. He went deeper into the building where another man came out from behind the counter, Steve fired his weapon and dropped the man within seconds, killing him. There was on more person that Steve needed to find, and that was Danny. His heart was thumping in against his chest, his body was sweating. He needed to find Danny. He turned towards the kitchen and watched as SWAT cleared the kitchen. He moved towards the small hallway and saw blood. His heart sank, he hoped it wasn't Danny. He saw a blood smear on the womens bathroom door and kicked it in finding a woman with a gun trained on Danny.

"Put it down!" I yell.

"I can't do that." The woman yells back at me, waving her hand around with a gun. "He's my insurance."

"No he's not, listen. If you put it down now we can try and figure this out okay." I say, switching to my side arm gun. "Look, I don't want to be here okay? My dinner was ruined because of you and your friends." I looked over at Danny quickly and saw his arm was soaked in blood.

"But, I did this. I shot him." She yelled back, nodding towards Danny.

"But it doesn't have to end badly…if you just put your gun down…" I start but she raised her hand and kicked safety off. "Put it down!" I yelled when she pushed the gun to Danny, I pulled the trigger and it went though the back of the chest causing the woman to drop down to her knees. Danny looked at me, emotion filling his face with relief and worry. His shoulders dropped. His nose flaring. I wanted to throw up. Danny dropped to his knees, I moved quickly over to him. I bent down, my eyes searching his. I saw he was bleeding badly. "Come on D, we gotta get you to the hospital." I say softly. Danny just looked up at me, tears falling down his eyes. "Danny, what's wrong? Are you hit somewhere else?" I ask as my eyes start looking all over him.

"Commander? Is Williams okay?" Someone says from behind me.

I turn my head slightly. "Get the paramedics ready, I'm bringing Danny out." I say. "Clear the area, now." I say with as much authority I can muster.

Danny looks at me. "Steven.."

"Yeah?"

"I was so scared. I…I don't think…..I can do that again. Do this again." He finally manages to say.

I hadn't seen Danny so worked up before. I ran my hand over his cheek and through his hair. "Danny, I love you."

He nodded. I could tell he was working something out in his head. "I love you too Steve."

Satisfied I hauled Danny up and scooped him up, carrying him in a bridal position. Careful not to jar his arm or his leg. I noticed he had blood soaking his pants too and I had a feeling it was a deep wound. As I exited the building the lights blinding my eyes. I saw the stretcher with the EMT's and the Paramedics. I laid him on the bed and took his hand into mine. "Danny, I'll follow you to the hospital okay?"

He bit back a sob. "It's okay Steve. Finish up here."

I was taken back. Danny had never ever been this cold before. I wondered what exactly was wrong with him. I wondered if he was will angry about earlier. I wondered if he was just shaken from the events that had happened tonight. I watched as they loaded him up and drove away. I felt part of me was loosing Danny.

"You okay Steve?" Chin asked.

I kept my eyes trained on the vehicle that carried Danny. "I…um…no…I'm not." I turned and walked away towards Duke. To fill in the gaps and try and figure out what happened. I had spent several more hours at the crime scene when I got everything I needed. I felt like I was stalling. I didn't want to go to the hospital. But I knew I needed to. So I walked towards Danny car and deep down I knew this was going to be the last time I drove this car. I ignored Kono, Chin and Lou calling after me. I got into the car and sped off towards the hospital. As I drove I wondered why Danny was spooked. I shook my head and parked and slowly made my way inside. I spotted some of Denning's security detail, I walked though and saw him standing talking to a doctor. Both looked frustrated.

"Doctor, is Danny okay?" I ask, growing concerned.

"Commander McGarrett, I'm glad your here. I've been trying to explain to the Governor that I can't disclose any medical information about Detective Williams, because you are the only one on his emergency contact list that can be informed of his condition."

I pinched the bridge in my nose. "Is Danny okay?" My head already hurting.

"He is fine. His leg had a gash, but it's been sowed up and his arm had a bullet wound that went through and through, not hitting anything major. We are patching that up now."

I sighed. "May I see him please?"

He nice young doctor tried to smile slightly. "He isn't wanting any visitors, especially you."

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I nodded my head and looked over at Denning. "Before you ask, I don't know what's going on. We had a fight at home because he was upset with what you said about therapy, and I told him I could go to Coronado to trail SEALS if it came down to him leaving or keeping his job. And work happened, and now he's mad."

Denning smiled. "I don't think you've spoke more to me now than you ever had."

I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I think he's angry at you for going behind his back, but it could be more."

I nodded and followed him to the waiting room. We sat and waited a while before the rest of the team came in, a few officers from HPD also came in. A little over an hour later Danny came walking out with crutches. I jumped up and walked over to him. "Hey." I say.

"I need to be watched for the next forty eight hours, can I sleep on your couch?" He ask not looking into my eyes.

"Course. Ready to go home?"

Danny nodded. Handed me the bag of pills they gave him. I took them and followed him out to the doors of the ER. He ignored everyone but I slightly waved. I got Danny into the car and I got in the drivers seat. "You want me to stop somewhere and get some fast food?"

He nodded yes. And I took him to his favorite place and ordered his food. He ate on the way back to my house and we drove in silence. I was so worried. I didn't know what to think, but when I got him home and inside the house I ran up the stairs and got out some of my clothes that he could wear. I watched as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. I set the bed up with blankets and pillows, making sure he had everything he needed. I went into the bathroom and got him a bottle of water and made him a cup of tea. I took a granola bar from the box and took it out to the living-room. Seeing Danny on the couch. "I thought you could use some stuff, and something to eat if you needed to take some pills and they hurt your stomach."

"Steve, you need to sit down." Danny said, his face unreadable. Something I was uncomfortable with.

I swallowed and sat in my lazy boy chair. "Danny…I was so scared when I saw you go down."

He nodded. "I saw your face Steve. And I couldn't read your expression. It was different than what I'm use to."

"Why are you being cold towards me though?" I ask.

Danny looked up at me and blinked away tears. "I understand why Denning asked us to try that therapy stuff…because after today Steve I don't see how we can be partners at work and then come home and act as though nothing happened. I almost died today Steve, and my first thought wasn't about Grace. It was about you. I was worried about the fact that my boyfriend was going to watch my brains get blown to bits out there Steven!" Danny yelled at me, without his hands moving in the air like he normally does. He stood up though facing me.

I stood up and reached out to Danny. "I know Danno, trust me I know. My heart dropped. I felt like I was going to pass out. I don't ever want that to happen again. And I wont ever send you or anyone else in like that again." He crossed his arms, not moving an inch. "And we are new in this relationship Danny. We are going to have fuck ups, but I think seeing this lady will help us figure out how to navigate the difficult times. We need to just work out the issues Danny. It's going to be okay."

Danny shook his head. "I can't do this again Steve. You need to reassign me to someone else."

"What?"

"You need to reassign partners. I cant do this again, give me Chin, Lou or Kono."

"But…I can't do this job without you Danny."

"Then don't do the job." He complained and walked past me and up the stairs.

I shook my head and just stood there. I was dumbfounded. Danny was actually angry at me. For a call that he said he was fine with. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

Steve spent the night on the couch, not sleeping thinking about Danny. He tossed and turned on the couch and when he couldn't sleep he went up the steps to his bedroom and found Danny laying on his bed, his back to the door. Steve leaned against the door frame and watched Danny sleep. His body curled around the extra pillows, resting his arm and legs on the pillows. His heart ached for Danny. He slowly slid down the door frame, keeping his eyes trained on the blond man in his bed. Danny slept most of the night until he woke up in pain, he sat up and within minutes Steve was by his side giving him pain pills and a bottle of water. Danny took the pills and laid back down. Steve rubbed his hair, standing in one position over the bed. Danny didn't move and didn't say a word to Steve. Steve was trying to apologetic even though he didn't feel like there was any reason for him to be sorry. After a while Danny gave into Steve's touches and fell asleep. Steve went back to the door jam, watching after Danny. When Danny woke the next morning, he was alone and coffee was next to the bed with malsadas. Steve had already gone out for his run and swim. When he ate his food in bed he slowly made the bed and made his way down the stairs. He found a sticky note on the glass door, he pulled it off the window and read the note. "Kono said she would take you home if you need to go. I'm at he base in a meeting. I think you are right Danny. About everything. I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Danny and Steve avoided each other all weekend. Danny went to Kono's house while Steve stayed at his own house. Ignoring all phone calls from everyone, the only person he was in contact with was Denning. Danny had his cup of coffee sitting next to his computer but he was ignoring it. Kono even brought him his malsadas and puffs. Also sitting ignored. Danny had been working on paper work all morning when Chin, Lou and Kono entered his office.

DANNY POV:

"How are you doing Danny?" Lou asked.

He nodded. "I've been better, but I get to have Grace for the next few days, so that's a bonus."

"Heard from Steve?" Chin asked.

I took a deep breath though my nose and exhaled sharply. "No."

I look over and I see it. "What in the ever loving fuck is he doing?" I jump up and push past my friends and meet Steve over at the smart table. "What are you fucking doing?"

Steve looked over at me. A look I hadn't seen since the day I met him. My hands were shaking and I felt like I was going to pass out. "I'm working Daniel."

"I see that Steven." I push my two fingers together and feel my nose flair. "But why in the fuck are you wearing your fatigues?"

Steve looked back to the smart table, typing away and pushed the print button. "I'm going back to work as soon as we head to therapy, I'm just finishing off a few things before I head out, I finished all of my back reports and I'm here to sign off of half of the reports. But Denning as agreed to let Chin handle the rest of the reports that I don't have time to sign."

"You work here Steven." I say through gritted teeth.

Steve straightened his back and shook his head. "No Daniel, I do not. You made it clear that you can't do this job with me anymore. And I made it clear that I couldn't be anyone's partner but yours. So I figured it's better if I'm out of the way."

"But…?"

"Don't Danny. We have to get down town and I have to head over to Hickam to meet my team." Steve says. "I assume you can drive?"

"Well, yes but can't we just drive together?"

Steve shook his head no. "That wont work. I have to be at Hickam by 1430 and I wont have time to drop you off back here. Besides, bullets follow me remember?" Steve turned on his heal. "Let's go Williams."

I stood shocked. I turned and looked at the rest of the team. They shrugged and watched Steve leave. "What in the actual fuck is going on?"

"You better go, we are meeting someone here soon…someone that's starting the team."

I shook my head and went after Steve. I followed him to the therapist office. We sat in silence on the couch, usually we'd sit close daring to let our bodies touch. Just to feel the heat from one another. To feel excitement. I sighed and sat up, resting my forearms on my legs. I shook my head and looked over at Steve. "So are we going to talk?"

"Isn't that why we are here Danny, to talk."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Steve. "You went and got reenlisted…..and ditched 5-0."

Steve shook his head. "I did not re-enlist Danny. I just had my commission activated again." He sighed. "I'm not ditching. I'm making this easy for everyone. You get to keep your job and we get to continue our relationship."

"And you are moving to the mainland." I say.

"McGarrett and Williams?" The woman says.

We stand up and walk towards the woman. When we get into the room there's a small couch that's supposed to be a love seat but it's a small damn love seat. Steve and I sit on it, trying to not touch. The woman came in and sat in a large chair in front of us. She sat her tablet down on the table and her note pad and pen in one hand. "Hello. I'm Marci Drake. I see from phone calls that the Governor sent my office that you two are in a new relationship but your also working partners. But I received a note from him this morning that things have turned badly. Care to explain?"

"Danny got shot on the job, and we had a argument about us not being able to separate work and personal life." Steve says.

"Yes, but that fight started during our date when you informed me of this therapy session and that you'd go back into the Navy to California just so we could be together. And you'd be gone a lot."

"And when we rolled up on that hostage situation and they were demanding you to go in there or people would be shot, you went in. AFTER…" Steve sits up and looks at me. "…I asked you how you felt. I said I didn't like it. You said we had to separate work and personal Danny."

"You are just running Steven. You can't handle someone loving you and wanting to protect you."

"Fuck Danny, I told you that I loved you. And I told you that I couldn't do this job with out you. And you made it so fucking clear you would not be my partner any longer or do this job with me."

"Oh okay….you two need to just stop fighting and listen to what you each are doing to one another. You clearly have strong feelings for one another. And you clearly…." She sighed and changed positions. "…you both clearly care deeply for one another's feelings. But what I don't understand is why Danny, you feel the need to not be happy? You seem like you want to be but then you are talking yourself out of it." She looked at Steve. "You are afraid of commitment, are you afraid of what Danny will do if you don't protect him?"

I looked over at Steve. "I'm afraid that weather or not you are with me, watching my back that something bad will happen to you and I'll be left alone. That I'll loose the second thing that I love the most."

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm afraid that I'll be putting everyone in a very dangerous situation by not thinking. I almost got you killed. And I feel like you don't trust me. So I figured that by taking a job in the Navy that wont be as dangerous then everything will be fine. Sure I can still be called upon for a SEAL mission but thats nothing new."

"Steve, I'm afraid by working together that one of us will get hurt."

"I'm afraid that I'll leave Gracie with out her father."

Steve and Danny spent the rest of their time discussing their wants and needs. Sometimes they screamed and yelled and sometimes they hugged one another. But when their session was over Steve had to head to Hickam. They were still uncertain about their future. But it was something that they would have to wait and talk about at a different time. After Steve met with his team he would be training in Coronado. They would be leaving the next day for the mainland. Danny met the team at Side Streets and saw Steve's truck there.

Steve looked up from his spot out front and saw Danny drive up. He nodded and watched as the man he loved approached him. "Steve…"

I smiled. "Danny, you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I sort of feel more confused than I did before."

Danny nodded at me and offered a small smile. "We arent on the same page anymore are we?"

I swallowed and pulled at my belt, making sure it was straight. I was wearing my service uniform. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I feel like we have become so damaged that we can't find our way back. I feel like we are stuck in the dark."

"Me too Steve." Danny took my hand into his. "Maybe things will be different in a few weeks once we can figure out what we really want and need."

"Time away from one another?" I choked out the words.

"I have a feeling that may be best."

I nodded and willed myself to stop the tears. My jaw was was tightening. "I will always love you Danny."

He nodded. "Me too Steve. I'll love you too."

We walked into the bar and found the table with the rest of the team. I smiled when I saw Lori Weston. We all made small talk and eventually Rachel came by with Gracie so I could say goodbye to her. I stayed a while. Danny was sitting next to me, when I looked up to check the time it was nearly 0100. I knew I needed to head back tot he base. I had to make sure my recruits didn't get to comfortable in their bunks. "Guys, I hate to cut this short but I have to shove off."

Everyone gave me hugs and Kono cried. I smiled and wiped her tears away. I turned and looked at Danny. I felt like my heart was being ripped out. I felt like I was leaving my home and my life behind just because we fought. Just because we couldn't seem to get past what was plaguing us most. I smiled and rested my hand on Danny's shoulder. "Be safe, always carry a back up weapon, and got Christ shakes, don't blow anything up." I bit my cheek to keep from crying.

Danny nodded letting the tears flow him his eyes. "Steve, I love you."

I smiled and tried not to break down in front of these guys. "I love you too." I say. I stood up and pulled my keys from my pocket and handed them to Danny. "House and truck, enjoy them." I walked out of the building and got a cab to the base. Once there I got my men assembled and on a transport to the mainland. I couldn't help but feel sad but hoped that things would eventually be okay. I closed my eyes and dreamed of Danny.

TWO MONTHS LATER: DANNY POV:

I strolled into the office I was tired and worn down. I heard my phone beep and I pulled it out of my pocket. A text from Steve. I smiled.

Danno, good morning. Hope you have a good day. SM

I smiled.

You too Steve, see you this weekend. DW

I bounced over towards the smart table and looked up at the screen. "What do we go?"

"Our killer struck again. Two bodies this time, dumped at the trail head of Waimano Falls." Chin said. "No evidence, no cameras. No one saw anything. Kono is pulling security video now from around the area. Lori and Lou are at the crime scene."

"Fantastic." I grumble. "Maybe he left evidence this time on the bodies. I'll head down to the ME office."

"Sounds good. Heard from Steve?" Chin asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. We text a lot. We've talked a hand full of times since he left." I smile, trying to hide my excitement.

"But?"

"He's coming home this weekend. Flying in Friday."

"Is it good? I mean, are you two fighting?"

I shrug. "I feel okay about it, but we aren't even being lovey. I'm positive that ship sailed."

"Sorry Danny."

"It happens." I say sadly.

Chin's phone starts ringing. He walks away and answers it. I start to leave when he runs out. "Danny, we have to go…our killer is inside the house. Chin and Lou found him."

I nod and follow Chin out the door.

At the house of the killer the whole team arrived along with HPD and SWAT, we got a plan in place and took the house. Chin and Danny in the front door. Danny turned to the kitchen as Chin went around it, the other half of the team entering the back. Danny rounded the corner and came face to face with the killer. He looked Danny up and down and shot his weapon. Danny flew backwards, unable to breath or hear anything. Chin was by his side in a instant. The killer escaped out a window before anyone could chase after him. Lou picked Danny up and tore off his Kelvar vest. Danny wasn't shot but he had a few broken ribs that was starting to bruise. They rushed him to the hospital and Chin decided to make a phone call.

Chin dialed Steve's number. Hoping he wasn't in the middle of something.

"Yeah, it's McGarrett."

"Steve, it's Chin Ho Kelly."

Steve's body went stiff as he walked away from the men lying on the beach. "What's wrong Chin?" He slightly yelled.

"Steve, he's okay. Alright?" Chin said sadly

"How bad?" Steve asked as he motioned for someone to come near him.

"He's got broken ribs and a lot of bruising…"

"And?" Steve said.

"He's got some internal bleeding, they are taking him in to surgery."

"Mother fucker…" Steve groans. "One second Chin…don't hang up." Steve walked over to another CO and pulled the phone from his ear. "Dan, I gotta go. Family emergency back home. Can you get a flight for me to Hickam?"

"Course, there's a transport leaving in an hour." Dan said.

Steve put the phone back to his ear. "Chin, I'll be at Hickam tonight, have someone get me please."

"Course Steve."

"And Chin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you umm, God….tell Danny…..tell him…."

Chin smiled. "I got you Steve, don't worry."

Steve nodded and hung the phone up. He had to get home, he had to get to his Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve got on to the transport and took the eight hour flight to Hickam. His brain wouldn't shut off. He had his bags with him, the only things he took with him to California. If this was an extended stay he wasn't going to take chances. His body was trembling his leg bouncing up and down with nerves. Or excitement, he wasn't sure which. All he knew is that his Danny was shot and he was hurt. He checked his watch just as the plane was landing. It was nearly 2300. I pulled my bag from the storage area and ran down off plane. My eyes landed on Kono and Joe. I closed my eyes. "I'm driving, where's Danny?"

"He's at Tripler." Kono said handing her keys over to me. I realized I was still dressed in my camo uniform.

I didn't say a work until we pulled up to the valet parking. "Is he out of surgery?" I asked.

Joe looked at me and squeezed my arm. "He went in to surgery about two hours ago, he wasn't stable. They had a hard time."

I sighed, I didn't trust my voice. I walked in and went right to the surgical waiting room, I had been there enough time to know where things were. As the elevator doors opened my eyes landed on one person. I squeezed my fits into my hands, my nails digging into my palms. "Gracie!" I shout.

She looked up and met me half way wrapping her arms around my body. I held on to her tightly. "Uncle Steve, what took you so long?" She cried on my uniform.

"I did my best baby to get here. Have you seen him?" I ask her.

"No, they wont let anyone see him, but he's in surgery."

A thirteen year old girl who acts like she's twenty something. "I love you Gracie, have you eaten?"

She shook her head no. "Joe, get her some food please."

Joe nodded and took Gracie with him. No one said a word to me. They knew me better to not speak to me. I walked right to the nurses station. "I'm Commander Steve McGarrett, I need an update on Daniel Williams, now."

The nurse looked at me and started tying on her computer, fingers flying across the keyboard. "He's been moved to recovery Commander."

"I want to see him ASAP, Ensign."

She nodded and picked up her phone, dialing a number. I turned and walked towards the larger number of people people there to see Danny. No one would go in except me or Gracie. I don't think anyone would fight me on that at this moment. I paced the floor as Joe and Gracie came back, she brought me a Cliff bar. I smiled and stuffed it in my pocket for later. I looked up and saw a doctor approaching us. Blood on his scrubs. I felt the vomit rising in my throat, I rushed towards him and turned him.

"His daughter is over there, she doesn't need to see…that." I say moving my hand in the general area of the blood.

"Right, sorry." He said folding his arms. "Detective Williams had two broken ribs and bruising. But he had eternal bleeding, we had a hard time to get him stable because of the blood loss. However, we got him stable and we got him on the table, he is okay but will need rest."

I sighed. "Thank God, when can his daughter see him?"

"Within the next hour or so. She can't go back into recovery, but you can go. I can send someone for you."

"Thanks." I say. I let myself smile. I turned around a big grin on my face.

Gracie ran into my arms again her body wrapping around mine. "Danno's okay?"

I nod and kiss the side of her cheek. "He's okay. They cant let you see him in recovery, but they are going to let me back. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course, you and Danno are meant to be." Gracie said.

I set her down and look up to see Denning coming in. "McGarrett, I knew you'd be here. How is he?"

"He's okay."

"Cant talk you in to returning huh?"

I smile. "What exactly got him shot to begin with?" I ask.

"We've had a serial killer on the island. And he shot Danny." Chin said.

"Why is this guy even a live still?" I ask.

"He's smart boss. Always seems to have a plan, always a step ahead." Kono said.

"He never leaves any evidence." Lou said. "Until he shot Danny."

"Did you get prints?"

Lori shook her head no. "But we got him on a camera in a car, so we have a APB out for the car and him."

I nod. "May I work with them to get the shooter?" I look at Denning.

He smiled. "You got it." He pulled his hand from his pocket and handed me my badge. "Maybe it will get you back here." He walked away.

I looked over at the woman calling my name. I walked over to her and followed her into a large room, with people laying in beds recovering from surgery. The woman stopped and slid the curtain back. There laid Danny. His blonde hair a mess and his body looking boneless. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. The nurse left and I sat on the side of the bed, taking his hand into mine. "God Danny, what were you thinking huh? What was I thinking? I should have never left you. I should have never…..I should have stayed. I should have protected you myself."

"You are such an animal."

I laugh, and cry at the same time. "You okay?"

"I feel like shit. And you are here."

"Of course I'm here Danny, I'll always be here."

He opened his eyes. His blue eyes. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"Can we work past our issues now?" I ask, rubbing my thumb back and fourth on his hand.

"I think so. Why? You cant leave California."

I smiled. "I did though. I can put in a call, tell them that my family needs me in Hawaii and I can't come back."

"You'd do that for me?"

I smiled. "I'd do it in a heartbeat Danny."

He smiled. "I'm going to sleep now okay? Don't leave me."

"Never Danno. Never." I leaned over and pressed my lips to Danny's in a soft and sweet kiss. "Sleep babe."

ONE MONTH LATER: Steve POV

I jumped out of my truck and walked to the back entrance of the Palace. I held the white bag tightly in my hand with a cup of coffee I went up the steps and pushed opened the glass doors. I smiled when I saw my team standing around the smart table. I leaned against the door, watching. Lori was happy to be back on the team and with Lou as her partner. Kono and Chin plotting against everyone to get what they want. I laugh as Danny's hands were all over the place. He was ranting. I told him that I couldn't be back to work until next week. I smiled and bit my lip. I nodded and walked towards the team.

"Boss!" Kono shouts. "Hey, howz it?"

I nodded. "Good to be back, have to keep you guys on your toes."

"Did you bring that bag and coffee for me?" Lou asked. "I did teach you how to eat malsadas right."

I smiled and laughed. "No these are for someone else." My eyes land on Danny.

He walked over towards me and smiled. "You tricked me." His hands shoved in his pockets.

"Possibly." I say. "But you got want you wanted."

"Don't I always?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

I laughed and leaned down to capture his lips with mine. "Yes you do." I handed him the bag and the coffee. "Hey Danny, make sure those malsadas are okay would you?"

He turned around and stuffed it into his face. "Ouch, what the hell?" He asked puling someone out of his mouth. I already got down on one knee. "Danny?"

"What?" He turned around holding the ring in his hand. His eyes grew large. "Steve, what in the actual fuck?"

"Shit up." I say. "Look, Danno. I love you more than anything. You make me happy when my skys turn gray, You bring light into my life. I couldn't do any of this without you. And we both know you cant do this job with out me." I smile. "Please, will you marry me?"

Danny swallowed hard handing me the ring. I slipped it on his finger. He hand was shaking. "Yes Steven, I'll marry you."

I jump up and pull him into me, kissing him with want and need. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too."

 **Thanks for reading this, and thanks for all the support and reviews. Mahalo!**


End file.
